According to you
by songs4mylove
Summary: Kurt lets Jessie St. James know how he feels and he also lets him know that he's seeing Noah Puckerman. Orianthi According to you.


**A/N Burrowed this amazing song from Orianthi please don't be upset. I head this song and this story just popped into my head and I hope you enjoy it.**

Kurt Hummel stood in front of the glee club ready to perform his song. He cleared his throat. "This song is decaded to someone very special in my life but it's also decaded to someone else in my life and that person has hurt me a lot. I can't think of a better song to express how I feel about these two guys." Kurt motioned for the pianoist to start and he did so he started to sing.

**According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless**  
><strong>I can't do anything right<strong>  
><strong>According to you I'm difficult, hard to please<strong>  
><strong>Forever changing my mind<strong>

**I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time**  
><strong>Even if it would save my life<strong>  
><strong>According to you, according to you<strong>

**But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible**  
><strong>He can't get me out of his head<strong>  
><strong>According to him I'm funny, irresistible<strong>  
><strong>Everything he ever wanted<strong>

**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it**  
><strong>So baby tell me what I got to lose<strong>  
><strong>He's into me for everything I'm not<strong>  
><strong>According to you<strong>

Flashback with Jessie St. James and Noah Puckerman.

Kurt stood in his full length mirror and loved the way he looked. "Well what do you think?"

Jessie said looking up from his book. "I hate it Kurt you look like a hooker and a bad one at that." He got off Kurt's bed and headed to the stairs. "Kurt this is the hundredth time you changed and I'm sick of seeing you. No matter what you wear you're probably not going to look good anyway. You know what I'm leaving I can't stand to look at you anymore."

Kurt stood there and watched Jessie leave. Then he returned his gaze back to the mirror. "He's right I do look horrible."

"I think you look great." Came a voice from behind him.

He turned to see Noah standing there. "What?" Kurt said.

Noah walked up to him. "I said you look great. Jessie St James doesn't know what he's talking about."

Kurt looked down. "You're just saying that."

"No I'm not I mean it Kurt." Noah rubs the side of Kurt's face. "You look amazing." Then he leaves.

Kurt just stood there. He could still feel Noah's hand lightly touching his face and he felt at ease.

End

**According to you I'm boring, I'm moody**  
><strong>And you can't take me any place<strong>  
><strong>According to you I suck at telling jokes<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I always give it away<strong>

**I'm the girl with the worst attention span**  
><strong>You're the boy who puts up with that<strong>  
><strong>According to you, according to you<strong>

**But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible**  
><strong>He can't get me out of his head<strong>  
><strong>According to him I'm funny, irresistible<strong>  
><strong>Everything he ever wanted<strong>

**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it**  
><strong>So baby tell me what I got to lose<strong>  
><strong>He's into me for everything I'm not<strong>  
><strong>According to you<strong>

Another flashback with Jessie St. James and Noah Puckerman.

Jessie was currently watching TV with Kurt sitting next to him. "Oh my god Kurt do you know how boring you are to be around. I'm so board right now I could kill myself."

Kurt sat up "Well do you want to go out somewhere?"

"Not with you Kurt you have no attention span and I'm tired of putting up with it and another thing you suck at telling jokes because you always give it away." Jessie stood. "Once again you managed to kill a perfectly good day for me now I'm going to leave." he left.

Kurt sighed and tried to take his mind off of everything. He turned on Mortal Combat and started playing it. He looked up when he heard footsteps and he smiled. "Why are you always here Noah?"

Noah shrugged "I don't know I guess I'm getting board listening to Finn blab on about Rachel. Besides it's more fun when I'm with you."

Kurt smiled "Do you want to play?"

Noah took the other controller. "I thought you'd never ask."

Together they played for hours. Kurt was ahead with the most wins with eleven but Noah was right behind him (NOT) with five.

Noah dropped his controller "Alright you win Kurt you offically rule at this game and anyone who tells you otherwise well screw them."

Kurt chucked "Thanks Noah."

"For what?" Noah asked.

Kurt shrugged "For making me feel better. Jessie really got me down and you really got me back up."

"Anytime." Noah looked down "Kurt if you don't mind me asking? Why do you put up with Jessie he's a complete ass to you."

Kurt looked down "I don't know because I love him I guess."

Noah looked up at him. "No you don't Kurt I can see it in your eyes. You hate the way he makes you feel."

"Can we just drop it please? I was having fun not thinking about him and now I am." Kurt said.

Noah looked back down. "I'm sorry Kurt but you know it's true." He gets up "I'll see you around."

Kurt watched him go and couldn't help but think that Noah was right.

End

**I need to feel appreciated**  
><strong>Like I'm not hated, oh no<strong>  
><strong>Why can't you see me through his eyes?<strong>  
><strong>It's too bad, you're making me dizzy<strong>

**But according to me you're stupid, you're useless**  
><strong>You can't do anything right<strong>

**But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible**  
><strong>He can't get me out of his head<strong>  
><strong>According to him I'm funny, irresistible<strong>  
><strong>Everything he ever wanted<strong>

**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it**  
><strong>Baby tell me what I got to lose<strong>  
><strong>He's into me for everything I'm not<strong>  
><strong>According to you, you<strong>  
><strong>According to you, you<strong>

Present Day earlier

Kurt was at his locker when Jessie walked up to him. "Kurt where the hell have you been. You know sometimes you're so stupid. You can't tell time huh. You were suppose to come pick me up."

Kurt slammed his locker shut causing everyone to look over at him. "You know what Jessie you're the stupid one. I'm tired of this and you know what you are? You're stupid and compeletly useless to me and I'm so happy to say this it's over!" Kurt yelled "Oh and for the record I've been sleeping with Noah for the past few weeks."

Jessie stood there with his mouth wide open. Everyone was now staring at him laughing. He turned and left the hall.

Kurt was beyond happy and he got even happier when he felt a strong arm go around his waist.

"That was so freaking hot." Noah whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt smiled "I know" he turned and faced his new official boyfriend. "Noah can I ask you something?"Noah nodded "Why me?"

"Because not only are you beautiful you're smart, funny, incredibly sexy and completely irresistible. You're everything I ever wanted and I can't stop thinking about you."

Kurt smiled "No one's ever told me anything like that." he kissed Noah. "Thank you for making me feel again."

"Anytime." Noah kissed Kurt on the cheek and they headed for glee club.

End

**According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless**  
><strong>I can't do anything right<strong>

Present day, Present time

Kurt took his bows as the glee club applauded and cheered for him. He walked back over to his seat next to his boyfriend. "So what did you think?"

Noah wrapped his arm around his boyfriends shoulder. "I thought you were amazing, as always." The two were about to share a kiss but they were stopped by a warning glance from Will.

Jessie stared at the two gigged and laugh. He was beyond pissed and a little sad because he never knew how much he loved Kurt until he didn't have him anymore and that's why Jessie St. James left McKinley High school.

**A/N I have nothing against Kurt and Blaine but I've been with Puck since the beginning and I'm not changing now. I completely hate one JESSIE ST. JAMES but I still hope you enjoy my story and there will be more on the way.**


End file.
